charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro Hamada
Hiro Hamada is the main character from Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. He is the founder and leader of Big Hero 6, a team of young superheroes. He is based on Hiro Takachiho from the Marvel comic of the same name. He is voiced by Ryan Potter. He is the younger brother of Tadashi Hamada, the youngest son of Mr. Hamada and Mrs. Hamada. Appearance Hiro is a 14-year old boy. According to official sources, he is 5'0" in height, and rather slender. He can often be found in his blue hoodie jacket, a red shirt with a robot on it, long dark beige shorts, and dark brown trainers with yellow laces. He's fair in skin and has black, messy hair and brown eyes. When he smiles or opens his mouth,a gap in his teeth can be noticed. Hiro's super-suit is made of primarily indigo with red accents and black armor, with black clothing underneath that covers most of his body, up to his knees, along with steel-toe black sneakers. On his suit are red, magnetic pads, used to carry onto Baymax's armor for transportation and battle purposes. Powers and Abilities Unlike the rest of the team, Hiro's armor lacks any real ability, as his true power lies within his genius. As mentioned above, however, his suit enables him to hold onto Baymax whenever the robot takes flight with him aboard, as well as partial protection from destruction. His helmet is also equipped with a communication device, enabling him contact with the rest of the team members despite their distance, if any. With his vast intelligence, Hiro has the power to create various new ideas and inventions, often varying in scale. From a small, yet powerful battle bot, to a state-of-the-art super suit. Not only was the boy genius able to "upgrade" both himself into a crime-fighting vigilante, but also Baymax, as well as his four closest friends, creating a series of powerful battle suits with various powers and abilities; making them a force in their own rights. Other inventions notably created by Hiro include the Microbots (which were primarily used throughout the film as Yokai's source of power), Baymax's original battle suit (which was equipped with karate action), programming chips capable of enhancing (for better or worse) the knowledge and personality of a robot, and Baymax himself, whom the boy genius was able to recreate, in every little detail, at the end of the film. Quotes * (After Tadashi says that bot-fighting is illegal) "Bot-fighting is not illegal! Betting on bot fights, that's--that's illegal. But, so lucrative!" * "You gave me a heart attack!" * "Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! It's just an expression!" * "Uh, hey. B-Baymax, I didn't know you were still... active." * "I'm not crying!" * "Don't scan me." * "Unbelievable!" * "Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine." * "A zero? I'm okay, really. Thanks. You can shrink now." * "People keep saying he's not really gone, as long as we remember him. But it still hurts." * "He was controlling them telepathically, with a neural-cranial transmitter!" * "We've gotta catch that guy. But first... you're going to need some upgrades." * "Baymax can handle that guy!" * "What do you say, buddy?" * "Bay Max, destroy." * (During Baymax's first test-flight) "Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!" (later) "Too much thrust. Too much thrust! Too much thrust!" * "Tadashi's gone!" * "We didn't set out to be superheroes. But sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned. The good thing is, my brother wanted to help a lot of people. That's what we're going to do! Who are we?" * "I'm satisfied with my care." * "Which means... what?" * "Okay. Let's get you back in your luggage." * (To Baymax) "Kick it down!" (later) "Punch it!" * (To Aunt Cass) "Uh, the thing is..." (runs hand through his hair) since I've registered so late, I've got a lot of school stuff to catch up on. * "Mega Bot, destroy!" * "Nothing, No, I can't. Useless...empty...brain..." * "Whoa! What?!" * "You think?" * "That's okay. No touching." * "Trust me, (rolls in a swivel chair before exercising fingers) it will be." Credit Disney Wiki Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Male Category:Orphans Category:Living characters Category:Characters who have lost family members Category:Asian Characters Category:Walt Disney Category:Heroes Category:Japanese